Challenge: Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast!
by severinalupin
Summary: Hermine ist überzeugt, dass ihr Ehemann sie betrügt und sucht vollkommen verzweifelt Trost bei ihrem Chef ... (Challenge: schreib eine Geschichte zu dem Filmtitel "Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast" - ohne weitere Vorgaben!)


**Challenge:** (auf einer anderen Seite) "Falls du gerne mal wieder etwas schreiben würdest oder gerade eine Abwechslung von deinem aktuellen Projekt brauchst, dann versuch doch mal etwas zu dem Titel "**Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast!**" zu schreiben. Sonst ist deiner Kreativität keine Grenze gesetzt! Ob Drabble, OS oder Mehrteiler ist dir Überlassen. Auch die Charaktere darfst du selbst wählen. Sogar die Handlung unterliegt keinen Richtlinien - also kannst du, wenn du willst eine Romanze draus machen oder (wie im Original des gleichnamigen Filmes) eine Horrorgeschichte, aber auch was Humorvolles oder was Hochdramatisches, wird sicher gern gelesen ..."  
Jeder der mag kann bei der Challenge mitmachen!  
Also schreibt doch auch was!"

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese ff gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

**Challenge: Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast!**

**Wie konnte er?**

Vollkommen außer sich, führten sie ihre Füße von der rechten Wand zur Linken und wieder zurück. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er betrog sie! Dieser verdammte Bastard hatte doch echt den Nerv sie zu hintergehen. Sie! Alles hatte sie für ihn getan. Einfach alles! Und er? Er hinterging sie auf niederträchtigste Art. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wütend stampfte sie auf. „Komm du nur nach Hause, dann wirst du was erleben!", rief sie erbost aus, trat gegen den Schreibtischsessel und fluchte laut, aufgrund des Schmerzes in ihrem Fuß. „Aaaaahhhh!", schrie sie ihren Zorn aus voller Kehle in die Luft und hörte ihren Schrei von den Wänden ihrer Wohnung widerhallen. Vorausschauenderweise hatte sie – um die schlafenden Kinder nicht zu wecken – gleich, nachdem sie ihre Nachkommen ins Bett gebracht hatte, einen „Mufliato" ausgesprochen. Was sehr gut war, denn sie fluchte schon seit gut einer Stunde immer wieder vor sich her.

Da sie eh schon eine Furche in den Teppich gelaufen hatte und jetzt auch noch humpelte, ließ sie sich frustriert auf ihr Sofa fallen. Ihr Tobsuchtanfall verging und ihr Ärger verrauchte, um abgrundtiefer Trauer Platz zu machen. Sie hatte ihre Karriere mehr oder weniger hinten angestellt, für ihn. Damit er sich nicht schlecht fühlte, hatte sie – trotz ihres mit Auszeichnung bestandenen Studiums – nur eine Anstellung in einer Apotheke angenommen, die ihr Zeit für ihre Beziehung gelassen hatte. Sie hatten geheiratet und sie hatten Kinder zusammen bekommen. Da Molly eine grandiose Vollzeitoma war, konnte sie trotzdem Teilzeit arbeiten. Ihr Chef, der nun einmal lieber Tränke braute, als im Verkaufsraum zu stehen, hatte einfach beschlossen, ab da nur noch vormittags direkten Kundendienst zu haben und sie hatten sich für die Leute, die zu den Zeiten, wo offen war, also von 8 – 12 Uhr morgens, keine Zeit hatten, persönlich vorbeizukommen, einen Kamin hinter der Verkaufstheke einbauen lassen, wo Kunden einfach ihre Bestellungen aufgeben konnten und Hermine schickte diese gegen Bezahlung auch durch den Kamin an die Käufer. Viele bestellten auch über Eulen und sie war dann, während ihrer Arbeitszeit, dafür zuständig, den Bestellern, die im Normalfall das Geld gleich den Eulen mitgaben, ihre Ware zuzusenden. Es war nicht das, was sie sich arbeitstechnisch von ihrer Zukunft erträumt hatte, aber sie war nicht wirklich unzufrieden, denn sie liebte in erster Linie ihren Mann und ihre Kinder und sie liebte Zaubertränke und war in gewisser Hinsicht bei ihrer Arbeit wenigstens in Kontakt damit – irgendwie jedenfalls. Lieber würde sie mit ihrem Vorgesetzten die Tränke brauen, als sie nur zu verkaufen und noch lieber würde sie neue Kreationen hervorbringen, indem sie herumexperimentierte und forschte … aber sie hatte sich dagegen und für ihre Familie entschieden.

Und wofür? Dass ihr Mann sie betrog …

Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen! Eigentlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht glauben! Ron – ihre große Liebe – arbeitete im Ministerium im „Büro für Lächerliche Patente". Er war nicht wirklich glücklich mit dieser Arbeit, aber als seine Frau schwanger geworden war und da er als Hüter der Chudley Cannons, nach einer schweren Verletzung, aufhören musste, brauchte er dringend einen Job um seine kleine Familie zu ernähren und er war seinem Vater mehr als dankbar, dass dieser ihn im Zaubereiministerium untergebracht hatte. Da die Stelle jetzt nicht gerade überrannt und man daher auch nicht mit Arbeit überhäuft wurde, endete seine reguläre Arbeitszeit normal um 16 Uhr, aber seit Juni dieses Jahres kam er immer erst kurz nach 20 Uhr heim – angeblich weil sie irgendwelche Abteilungen zusammengelegt hätten und er jetzt eben längere Arbeitszeiten hätte.

Und sie blöde Kuh hatte ihm diesen Unsinn doch tatsächlich geglaubt!?

Da sie am 21. Oktober ihren Hochzeitstag feiern würden und Molly sich schon bereiterklärt hatte, dass ihre Kinder an dem Tag ruhig bei Arthur und ihr übernachten könnten, wollte sie Rons Vorgesetzten bitten, ihn an diesem Tag doch schon um 18 Uhr gehen zu lassen, damit sie sich einen netten, romantischen Abend gönnen konnten. Also ging sie am 18.10. gleich nach ihrer Arbeit auf einen Sprung zu dem Beamten, um ihr Vorhaben vorzubringen. Der jedoch war mehr als verwundert über diese Bitte, da sein Untergebener doch nur bis 16 Uhr arbeiten musste.

Ron hatte sie also angelogen! Sie erfuhr, dass ihr Angetrauter tatsächlich die letzten vier Monate immer normal, um diese Zeit gegangen, war. Sie wusste aber, dass er immer erst vier Stunden später heimgekommen war, zu ihr und ihren gemeinsamen Kindern.

Wie mechanisch ging sie ihre Kinder von Molly abholen und verbrachte, wie immer, den Nachmittag mit ihnen, bis sie sie, nach einem leckeren Abendessen und einem angenehmen Bad für die Knirpse, ins Bett steckte und endlich Zeit hatte in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken.

Die einzige Erklärung, die sie hatte, war natürlich, dass er sie betrog. Auch wenn sie es nicht glauben wollte. Aber er war in letzter Zeit auch immer so unglaublich müde. Sie waren kaum noch intim miteinander, sondern schliefen halt fast nur mehr im selben Bett. Sie hatte es sich mit der vielen Arbeit von ihm erklärt, aber mittlerweile stand für sie fest, dass er mit einer Anderen schlief und deshalb einfach kein Interesse mehr an ihr hatte …

Und da war auch seine Wortgewandtheit in letzter Zeit. Vor Kurzem erst hatte sie sich gefreut, als Ron sich bei einem späten Abendbrot, welches sie ihm extra bereitet hatte, bemüht hatte, ein Gespräch zu führen, welches nicht nur Themen beinhaltete, die ihn interessierten, wie beispielshalber Quidditch oder irgendwelche reißerischen Schlagzeilen aus dem Tagespropheten. Nein, er hatte mit ihr tatsächlich tagesrelevante, politische Entscheidungen diskutiert und sein dabei verwendeter Wortschatz hatte sie, um ehrlich zu sein, doch mehr als nur überrascht. Aber momentan, konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr darüber freuen, denn damals dachte sie noch, er bemühe sich wegen ihr – aber jetzt war ihr bewusst geworden, dass er wahrscheinlich wegen und mit der anderen solche Gespräche führte und sie halt einfach auch in den Genuss kam …

Das hieße natürlich, dass er sich nicht einfach ein hübsches, aber dummes Busenwunder ins Bett geholt hatte, sondern dass er eine Affäre mit einer Intellektuellen hatte!?

Ob es an ihr lag? War sie schuld? War sie zu wenig Frau?

Sie hörte die Eingangstür und wusste, dass ihr Mann heimgekommen war. Als der Rothaarige hereinkam, wollt er seine am Sofa sitzende Frau, wie sonst auch, mit einem Kuss begrüßen, merkte aber sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sein Blick fixierte ihr verweintes Gesicht und Angst machte sich in ihm breit. War einem ihrer Kinder etwas passiert? Oder gar ihr? Oder sonst einem seiner Familie? Oder einem der Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren? Was war nur passiert, dass sie so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte?

„Wo kommst du her?", frage sie fast tonlos. Ohne zu überlegen, murmelte er: „Von der Arbeit, mein Schatz. Was ist passiert? Wie geht es dir? Wie …" „Aaaahhh … du verdammter Lügner, du wagst es mir so ins Gesicht zu lügen?", unterbrach sie ihn schreiend und sprang wütend vom Sofa auf. Dabei trat sie auf ihren schmerzenden Knöchel und brach sofort wieder mit einem spitzen, gequälten Schmerzensschrei auf der Sitzmöglichkeit zusammen. Auf der Stelle war ihr Ehemann bei ihr, kniete vor ihr und versuchte ihr Bein zu untersuchen. „Was hast du, mein Schatz?", wollte er wissen. Doch bevor er auch noch fragen konnte, ob sie verletzt sei, stieß sie ihn brutal von sich, sodass er auf dem Boden zu liegen kam, und warf ihn an den Kopf: „Fass mich nicht an! Nie wieder! Hast du mich gehört?" Bei diesen Worten stand sie auf und blickte, einem Rachengel gleich, zornig auf ihn herab. „Aber, was ist denn mein Schatz? … Was hast du? … Was habe ich getan?", stammelte er verständnislos.

„Du wagst es auch noch mich das zu fragen, du elender Mistkerl? Du willst wissen, was du getan hast, ja? Nun, mein Schatz", spie sie ihm regelrecht vor die Füße, „**ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast**!"

„Oh …", kam es wenig intelligent von ihm.

„JA! OH! Und jetzt", fuhr sie ihn an, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihr sagen, dass dies alles nur ein böser Albtraum sei und sie gleich gemütlich im gemeinsamen Bett aufwachen würden und alles wäre wunderbar.

„Aber wieso bist du denn deshalb so böse?", fragte er leicht verlegen, während er sich langsam aufrappelte.

„Das fragst du noch?", erkundigte sie sich fassungslos, „du betrügst mich und willst von mir wissen, wieso ich deshalb böse bin? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Seine Gesichtszüge wechselten von leichter Verlegenheit zu absoluter Verwirrtheit und ihr schossen erneut Tränen in die Augen, einerseits vor Trauer, andererseits vor Wut – wollte er sie jetzt etwa für blöd verkaufen und so tun, als ob er von nichts wüsste und sie sich irrte und sowieso alles in Ordnung war …

Sie hielt es nicht eine Sekunde länger in seiner Gegenwart aus und apparierte. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht nachgedacht und konnte nur dankbar sein, dass sie sich nicht zersplintert hatte. Ganz automatisch war sie an einem der Orte aufgetaucht, an dem sie sich irgendwie wohlfühlte. Sie stand vor Severus Snapes Apotheke. Ohne zu überlegen, sperrte sie auf und ging hinein, so wollte sie nämlich auf keinen Fall von irgendwem gesehen und vielleicht sogar angesprochen werden. Kaum, dass sie im Verkaufsraum war, drehte sie sich zu Tür und verschloss sie rasch. Am Ende ihrer Kräfte lehnte sie ihren Kopf auf das kühle Holz und erschrak fast zu Tode, als ihr plötzlich ein Zauberstab an die Kehle gehalten wurde und sie von jemandem mit dem kompletten Körper an die Tür gedrückt wurde, sodass es ihr nicht möglich war sich auch nur im geringsten zu bewegen.

In dem Augenblick schien ihr Angreifer sie jedoch zu erkennen, trat einen Schritt zurück und fragte: „Mrs. Weasley, was zum Henker soll das? Was machen Sie hier? Sind Sie lebensmüde?" Nichts an seinem Äußerem zeigte, wie aufgewühlt er gerade war, außer vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er so viele Fragen stellte – aber scheinbar brauchte er ein wenig Zeit, um sich wieder ganz in den Griff zu bekommen und diese verschaffte er sich auf diese Art. Nicht einmal wenn sie einen Marathon gelaufen wäre, hätte sie so einen Puls, glaubte sie. Der raste wahrscheinlich gerade mit 180 Sachen. Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell hecheln, wie ihre Lungen Luft brauchten. Verdammt noch mal, warum musste dieser Idiot sie bloß so erschrecken? Sie hasste ihr Leben! Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht auch noch mit ihrem Vorgesetzten auseinandersetzen. Warum bloß war sie genau hierhergekommen?

Langsam wieder einigermaßen zu Atem kommend, begann sie plötzlich grundlos zu lachen, dabei rannen ihr aber Tränen über die Wangen und ehe sie es sich versah, schluchzte sie herzergreifend und ganz plötzlich fand sie sich in den Armen ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Oder besser gesagt krallte sie sich in seinen obligatorisch schwarzen, altmodischen Anzug, während er etwas unbeholfen ihren Rücken zu tätscheln begann. Vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation, wusste er, dass er nicht mit weinenden Frauen konnte – er konnte ja noch nicht mal mit nicht weinenden Frauen … und er wollte es auch nicht können … er wollte seine Ruhe und das hatte bis gerade eben doch eigentlich wunderbar funktioniert. Mist, was sollte er mit diesem Häufchen Elend an seiner Brust machen? Am besten gar nichts! Gesagt – getan. Irgendwann beruhigte sich Hermine so weit, dass er sie endlich ganz sachte und vorsichtig in seine privaten Räume geleiten konnte. Er setzte sie behutsam aufs bequeme Sofa, entfachte ein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin, ließ mit seinem Zauberstab einen gut duftenden Tee am Tisch erscheinen und träufelte noch ein paar Tropfen Beruhigungstrank hinein, bevor er ihr die Tasse reichte. Sie nahm sie anstandslos und trank. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten automatisiert, so als ob sie selbst gar nicht wahrnahm, was sie da tat.

Er setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas – viel Abstand zwischen ihnen lassend. Hätte er einen Sessel gehabt, dann hätte er sich auf diesen gesetzt. Aber da er selten, bis nie Besuch hatte, besaß er nur eine Couch, auf der er es sich selbst gerne gemütlich machte, indem er sich seitlich setzte und die Füße hochlegte, um ein Buch zu lesen. Im Moment bereute er es keine andere Sitzmöglichkeit zu haben, denn er fürchtete irgendwie seiner Angestellten zu nahe zu treten, indem er hier so neben ihr saß – auch wenn locker noch zwei Leute zwischen sie gepasst hätten.

Nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit der Stille – wie es ihm erschien – hauchte sie: „Ich habe Ron verlassen."

„Was?", wollte er verständnislos wissen, „aber wieso denn?"

„Er betrügt mich", flüsterte die Braunhaarige so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wie kommen sie den bloß auf diesen Unsinn?", schüttelte der Slytherin resigniert den Kopf.

„Woher wollen Sie das den wissen? Ich meine, ob das stimmt oder nicht!", fuhr sie ihn an mit neu entfachter Wut.

„Weil ich fürchte, zu wissen, wieso Sie es glauben und ich kann sie beruhigen: Mr. Weasley betrügt Sie nicht!", behauptete der Apotheker felsenfest.

Misstrauisch beäugte die Gryffindor ihren Vorgesetzten und fragte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und gefährlich leisem Ton: „Was zum Henker wissen Sie, dass ich nicht weiß?"

„Ich habe Ihrem Göttergatten gleich gesagt, dass es dumm von ihm ist, sie nicht einzuweihen", verteidigte er sich erst einmal selbst. Dann trank auch er einen großen Schluck seines herbeigezauberten, leckeren Tees, stellte die Tasse ab, lehnte sich bequem zurück, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, drehte sich so weit nach links zu seiner Gesprächspartnerin, dass er ihr gut ins Gesicht sehen konnte und erklärte: „Er jedoch war überzeugt, dass bei Ihnen die Freude viel größer sein würde, wenn Sie es erst erfahren, wenn es spruchreif wird."

Auch die verheulte Frau hatte sich währenddessen ganz zu ihrem Gastgeber gedreht, indem sie jetzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa saß und ihn direkt anschaute. Sie verschränkte ebenfalls ihre Arme vor der Brust und tippte ungeduldig mit den Fingern der rechten Hand auf ihren linken Oberarm, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich endlich klar auszudrücken, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie wirklich austickte.

„Anfang des Sommers kam ihr Mann mit der Bitte zu mir, ihn einzuschulen, damit er ihren Posten übernehmen kann", sprach der düstere Mann und beobachtete sie mit Argusaugen. Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Ron wollte ihr ihren Job wegnehmen? Wollte er etwa, dass sie nur mehr zu Hause bei den Kindern blieb? Dass sie nur mehr Hausfrau, Mutter und Ehefrau war? War es das, was er wollte? Aber das war doch vollkommen unlogisch! Selbst wenn er das wollen würde, dann müsste er ihr doch nicht ihren Job streitig machen. Er verdiente im Ministerium mehr als sie in der Apotheke – nicht viel mehr, aber doch mehr. Also ergab diese Schlussfolgerung keinen Sinn. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben. Bevor sie sich jedoch weiter ihr Hirn zermartern konnte, sprach ihr Boss weiter: „Sie wissen ja wie aufwendig, das Erlernen des allgemeinen Wissens über alle gängigen Zaubertränke ist und sie kennen ihren Angetrauten gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich damit nicht gerade leicht tut. Aber er bemüht sich wirklich über alle Maßen. Ich bin – und Sie wissen, dass ich so etwas nicht leichtfertig sage – beeindruckt. Er kommt jeden Tag, kurz nach vier zu mir und wir sprechen über mehrere Stunden in erster Linie über Zaubertränke, aber auch ein wenig über Politik und Sonstiges. Er möchte nämlich, dass Sie sich nicht mehr damit begnügen müssen, sich – wie er sagte – auf sein Gesprächsniveau herunter zu begeben, sondern will Ihnen auf Ihrer Ebene begegnen."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie ihre Arme aus der Verschränkung gelöst und sich zu ihm gebeugt, sich mit ihren Händen am Sofa abstützend, ihr Augen traten schon fast aus ihren Höhlen, ihr Mund war ungläubig weit geöffnet und das Atmen hatte sie seit ein paar Minuten scheinbar völlig vergessen. „Ich … ich … ich … verstehe … Sie … nicht … Sir …", stammelte sie aufgebracht.

Normalerweise wäre er über ihren Anblick amüsiert gewesen, doch im Moment empfand er tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid mit dem jungen Ehepaar. „Also, ihr Mann lässt sich in erster Linie von mir ausbilden, um Ihren Job im Verkaufsraum zu übernehmen. Er würde sich dann jeden Vormittag um den Verkauf, Einkauf und Versand kümmern, so wie sie bis jetzt und dann heimkehren zu den Kindern. So ist er seinen leidigen Bürojob im Ministerium los, denn er überhaupt nicht leiden kann. Ist hier mit Menschen in Kontakt, was ihm im Moment fehlt und kann sich um seine Familie kümmern, was ihn absolut glücklich macht. Nebenbei haben Sie somit die Möglichkeit mir im Labor zur Hand zu gehen. Wir können daher, erstens, mehr Tränke brauen und verkaufen und mit den höheren Gewinnen können wir es uns, zweitens, leisten mehr zu forschen. Andererseits erweitert er auch allgemein seinen Horizont, damit wenn sie dann abends heimkommen und er Ihnen ihr Essen serviert, Sie in ihm einen geistreichen Konversationspartner finden", klärte der Schwarzhaarige die vollkommen verblüfte Ehefrau auf und meinte dann noch, „ich hätte ihm nie so viel Mut zu guten Entscheidungen zugetraut, muss ich ehrlich sagen."

Ein vollkommen zerzauster kleiner Hund – ein Jack Russell Terrier, dachte Severus bei sich – tauchte nebelartig vor ihnen auf. Der Patronus musste durch alle verschlossenen Türen einen Weg gefunden haben, um zu ihm zu gelangen und frage jetzt mit Rons Stimme: „Verzeihen Sie die späte Störung, Sir, aber ist Hermine bei Ihnen? Bitte geben Sie mir so rasch wie möglich kurz Bescheid. Danke!"

Erneut fiel ihm ein schluchzendes Etwas um den Hals. „Was bin ich für eine schreckliche Frau … Huhu … die von ihrem Mann nur das Schlimmste annimmt … Buhuuu … ohne, ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben sich ihr zu erklären … Aaaahhh …", weinte sie bitterlich. Während er sie mit einem Arm zu trösten versuchte, indem er ihr unbeholfen den Rücken tätschelte, schickte er mit der anderen Hand und seinem Zauberstab seinen Patronus zum Rothaarigen mit nur vier Wörtern: „Kommen Sie sofort her!" Anschließend öffnete er mit einem eleganten Schwenk seines Zauberstabes den, um diese Uhrzeit verschlossenen Kamin, sodass der junge Mann sofortigen Zugang hatte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Weasley stolperte aus den Flammen. „Hermine", hauchte er als er seine jammernde bessere Hälfte, am Hals ihres Vorgesetzten sah. Es versetzte ihn einen Stich, sie so zu sehen. Nicht weil sie in den Armen eines anderen lag – denn er war sich ihrer Liebe gewiss – sondern weil sie eindeutig so litt. Auch er schaute schrecklich aus. Denn er hatte die letzte Stunde verzweifelt versucht, sie zu finden. Zuerst bei Ginny und Harry, die ihm auch gleich den Kopf gewaschen hatten, wie er nur so dumm sein konnte, seinen eigentlich gescheiten Plan hinter ihrem Rücken auszuhecken, sodass sie sich hintergangen fühlte. Anschließend war er bei seinen und dann bei ihren Eltern gewesen. Und konnte sich mehr, oder weniger dieselben Argumente erneut anhören.

Dann kam ihm die Idee mit Snape und er schickte ihm seinen Patronus – was ja, zum Glück, letztendlich Erfolg hatte.

Als sie gewahr wurde, dass ihr geliebter Mann anwesend war, löste sie sich von ihrem Chef – der erleichtert aufatmete – und warf sich ihren Gatten an den Hals. „Oh, Ron, es tut mir so leid!", wimmerte sie an seiner Brust, „ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Verzeih mir, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe."

Lange Zeit hielt er sie nur fest und streichelte zwischendurch behutsam und liebevoll ihren Rücken, bis er leise flüsterte: „Na ja, irgendwie baut es mein Selbstbewusstsein ja regelrecht auf, dass du mir eine Affäre zutraust." Als sie empört zu ihm aufschaute, grinste er sie lausbubenhaft an. Sie gab ihm einen gespielten Klapps auf die Schulter und musste unweigerlich lachen.

„Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, wäre ich ihnen furchtbar dankbar, wenn sie ihre Versöhnung bei sich zu Hause weiter vertiefen könnten und mich damit nicht weiter behelligen", schnarrte in dem Augenblick eine, ihnen wohl bekannte, ölige Stimme vom Sofa her. So gelangweilt wie irgend möglich hob der Tränkemeister seine linke Augenbraue und verzog seine schmalen Lippen zu einem schiefen, nur leicht angedeuteten Lächeln.

Seine ungebetenen Gäste hatten den Anstand andeutungsweise Rot zu werden und verabschiedeten sich rasch von ihm – um in Ruhe über alles zu reden. „Ich finde es absolut grandios, was du letzten Sommer gemacht hast, mein Schatz", hörte Severus seine Assistentin noch zu ihrem Lebensgefährten sagen, als sie gemeinsam im Kamin verschwanden.

**Fin**


End file.
